A Step In The Right Direction
by ancim
Summary: i dont know just read the story. ok just a glimpse into a particular dull day at MCS until......


Disclaimer: you know the drill i do not own anything or anyone not even my own breath . now in my dreams goren and I................

I also want to thank my Beta Jammie!! You all may know her as Humor In A Bittersweet Life anyway if you get a chance please check out her stories especially Goren Gets A New Best Friend. This is my first fic and more than likely it will be my last this has just been nagging me so I thought what the hey. Flames are welcome but please be tasteful and remember its called _**fan fiction **_folks!

A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION

**7:00 am**

Robert 'Bobby' Goren sat at his desk amidst a pile of paperwork just screaming for his attention. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see Eames approach him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh hey Eames, I didn't see you there.

"That much is obvious," came Eames sarcastic reply, "what's wrong Bobby? You know you can tell me anything, right?

"It's nothing. _**It's you.**_

"Right and　I'm not a cop at all, I'm actually an undercover elf for the Santa squad."

"Very funny Eames."

"Anyway, I'll tell you what, since you insist on keeping yourself stressed, how about we go out for drinks tonight? After work around nine? My treat and plus, it will help you unwind."

"Sure Eames." _**God I love this woman.**_

Bobby struggled to keep the excitement out his voice.

"Good and tell me all that junk isn't backed up  
paperwork."

"Ok, it's not paperwork."

"Liar!"

"Hey you told me not to tell you."

"Do you always do what people tell you to do?"

"Only when it's you." Bobby replied with a grin.

"I can think of some things I'd like for you to do." Mumbled Eames.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." _**Did Eames just say what I think she said?**_ _**I think I have finally lost it. Bobby, get a grip.**_

"Is it wrong to hope for a case just so we don't have to do our paperwork?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing." Bobby laughed.

**5:40 pm**

"I can't believe how slowly this day is going. This is so bad that I almost wish you'd humor me with one of your Goren facts."

"Now that you mention it, did you know about 123,000,000 cars are  
being driven down the U.S highways as we speak. _**What I wouldn't give**_ _**to be one of them now**_. Also, a hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a 4 foot tall child inside!"

"Wow Goren, I'll keep that in mind when my nephew hits the terrible two's. Oh what a joy. How can I ever thank you?" _Goren rolled his_ _eyes_.

"Well at least the paperwork is almost done."

"Goren, Eames in my office now!"

"Great what have you done now?"

"Goren?"

_Goren feigns innocence,_ "Who me?"

Eames rolled _her_ eyes as they make their way inside Ross's  
office.

"Look, the day is going slow, why don't you two leave early, but I want that paperwork on my desk no later than Monday at noon."

"Thanks captain."

Goren and Eames returned to their desk and packed up for the day.

"We still on for tonight Bobby?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, see you then."

**7:30 pm**

Bobby just stepped out the shower when he heard a soft knock at the door. _I wonder who that could_ _be?_

"Just a minute." Bobby called, As he pulled his dark blue terry cloth robe around his glistening 6'4 frame.

Bobby was surprised when the knocker turned out to be Alexandra Eames.

His heart skipped a beat as he drank in the heavenly vision before him. Alex was dressed in a black, above the knee spaghetti strap dress. It was backless and accentuated her small curves in all the right places. _**God, kill me now, **_was all Bobby could think.

"I take it you like what you see?" Eames joked. _**If I  
stand here any longer, you will see just how much I like what I see**_.

"You look amazing Eames. _**Oh goodness he's wearing blue!**_

"Bobby we're not at work, please, call me Alex.

"Sorry Eam- Alex. Anyway, has something happened?

"No why?"

"Oh, ah, nothing. It's just that you are an hour and a half early. I was just wondering why?"

"Oh, I can go back if you want. I was bored and figured you weren't doing anything. I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

As she turned to walk away, Goren quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her into his strong arms in the process.

"Please Alex, it's not a problem, you don't have to leave. I'll just be a minute, stay." Bobby all but pleaded while locking eyes with Eames. Suddenly Eames' breathing increased while Bobby, caught up in the moment, moved in for the kill. _**Don't mess this**_ _**up, Goren. Go for it, go for it!**_ His mind screamed. The kiss started out sweet and chaste then increased in passion as a battle for dominance waged on. _**She hasn't pulled away yet. This is good this is so good. **_

_**Oh yes Bobby, you have no idea how I've longed for this**_.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended just as quickly for a pesky little thing called air. It began to make itself known or rather lack thereof. Alex rested her head against Bobby's strong chest while listening to the steady beating of his heart. She didn't trust herself to look Goren in the eyes just yet for fear of fainting.

"Alex?" Bobby all but whispered.

"hmmm?"

"I- what I want to say is, ah, Eames, I ah, Alex ah..."

At that moment, Alex looked up into Goren's eyes and smiled. She replied, "Yeah me too Bobby, me too."

"Eames, I have wanted this for so long."

"Took you _long_ enough."

"Besser spät als nie," was Bobby's reply

"Oh, dare I ask what that means, Goren?"

"It's German and it basically means, Better late than never."

"Oh. I agree, but now that you have me, what do you plan on doing

about it?"

"Never letting you go, Eames. That's if you'll have me?"

"Goren, you had me at hello."

They both chuckled at that.

"So, are we still going out for drinks? I mean I can think of other things to do if you're _**up**_ for it."

"Tsk, tsk, Alex. I had no idea…"

She cut him off, "Oh you sure are one to talk Mr. I wear a size 13 shoe."

Bobby pulled her back in and kissed her deeply, he then pulled back to look at her.

"What are we doing Alex?"

"I don't know, but I think it's finally a size 13 step in the right direction."


End file.
